


Where Dreams Come True

by starshipsandsuperheroes



Series: Stories From The Road [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipsandsuperheroes/pseuds/starshipsandsuperheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been driving for a long time, they more than deserved a break.  And it wasn't like any of them had ever been to Disney.  So maybe they were curious.  Sue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Dreams Come True

        In the morning, it's Chekov driving when Kirk wakes up.  He joins him in the empty passenger seat as the sun starts rising.  "Morning, kid.," he smiles, yawning a bit.

          "Good morning, Captain.  You slept well?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

          Kirk nods.  "Where are we?"

          "Florida, sir.  Right near... Orlando, it appears.  We're about twenty minutes away from the city."

          "Orlando, huh?"  He's silent for a moment before grinning.  "Hey, Chekov, have you ever been to Disney World?"

          Blushing, he shakes his head.  "No sir, I'm from Russia.  The first time anyone in my family had left the country was when I came to San Francisco to attend Starfleet Academy."

          Kirk laughs.  "Well, neither have I.  What do you say we fix that?  I'm sure the rest of the crew would appreciate it as well."

          Chekov grins.  "I wouldn't be adverse to that."

          "Fantastic.  Let me get the maps."

* * *

  
          Half an hour later and they're parking in the lot at Magic Kingdom.  Most of the crew has wandered out at this point, and is more than a little confused.  The second Chekov turns the ignition off, he stand up and faces the back of the RV.  "Somebody go wake Scotty- Chekov, since you know what's going on, can you...?"

          He grins, though it's not as innocent as it should be.  "I can do that, sir."  Kirk is almost a little nervous as he disappears to the back of their transport, before shrugging and continuing.

          "As some of you may have noticed, we've taken a slight detour in our travels.  And since I wasn't the only one who thought it was a good idea, it has to-"

          He's cut off by a muffled thump and a startled shout, then a peal of laughter followed by a yelp, and Chekov bursting back in, grinning, wavy curls bouncing everywhere.  "He's awake."

          "Glad to hear it," Kirk grins as Scotty stumbles out.  "Scotty, nice of you to join us!"

          "A man's gotta catch up on his beauty sleep, ya know.  What's this all about, anyways?" he grumbles, shaking his head as he joins the others.

          "We've stopped at Disney World," Kirk finally says, deciding to just beat around the bush, "And yes, we're all going in."

          There's a moment of silence before everyone starts speaking at once.

          "Disney World?"

          "What is Disney World?"

          "Damnit Jim, we're fully grown men!  They're going to throw us out or something."

          "Oh, Disney World?  Why didn't you just say that, Laddie?  I would have been up a lot faster, you know."

          "Interesting choice of attraction there, Captain."

          He raises an arm, and they all quiet down.  "Yes, Disney World.  Spock, it's an amusement park based around the culture of those movies made by that guy from the twentieth century, Walt Disney.  And no, Bones, they can't throw us out unless we do anything to deserve being thrown out.  Which means no funny business from any of you."

          They stick out badly in the  crowd of families with four year olds dressed as princesses and pirates pushing towards the entrance, and every one of them pretends not to notice.

* * *

  
  
          By the time they make it into the park, they've decided what path to take, and the whole crew makes a beeline for Adventureland.  They're all grinning (save for Spock, although he does seem to be enjoying himself) as they enter the park, everyone staring up at the castle for a moment before following Kirk to what he calls, "Their kind of place."

          They take the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, but it's (for the most part, minus a near mishap with Scotty and the edge of the boat) uneventful, and they keep moving into Frontierland.  There's a few jokes made at Bones' expense, and Kirk insists they stop halfway there to buys mouse ear hats, sticking one on Spock's head before he can say anything, and smiling so brightly at him afterwords that Spock can't bring himself to take it off, despite McCoy's laughter.

          They ride the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad before wandering over to Splash Mountain.  There's plenty of protests from the group- "It's cold" and "It's too early for that kind of thing"- before Kirk manages to convince them all to ride the famous log flume with him.

          Spock will deny it for the rest of his days, but the look on his face as he realized just how wet he was going to get on this ride was one of pure horror, and the looks of surprise and excitement on the crew's faces are enough to convince Kirk to buy the picture.

          (He'll have to find somewhere to put it when they get back to the Enterprise.)

* * *

 

  
          Dripping wet, everyone's shoes make squelching noises as they drudge on through Liberty Square and into Fantasyland. 

          "Belle was always my favorite."

          Everyone looks at Uhura with mild looks of confusion as she says this before she points to the area around them.  The tavern, the castle- from the movie, "Beauty and the Beast."  "She was intelligent, and strong.  I liked that," she explains.  

        They know they're all in for it when Kirk grins like a mad man and pulls them all along.  "Come on, guys.  I have the perfect ride for us all."

          Ten minutes of waiting in line, and the crew has been packed onto a boat that is now floating through rooms of singing children from every nation, the song remaining the same throughout the ride.  Chekov looks delighted when he hears the lyrics to the song in Russian, and insists on singing along.  He has a surprisingly melodious voice, which is nice for a while, but after hearing the tune over and over again, it's been known to drive men mad.

          "Это маленький мир, в конце концов Это маленький мир, в конце концов Это маленький мир, в конце концов Это маленький, маленький мир!"

          "Yes, alright, we get it!" 

          He looks slightly put out, but stops singing.  They all have to smile, though (minus Scotty, who has had enough of that song) when they hear him humming it under his breath.

        "Catchy tune, huh?" Kirk asks.

          He blushes.  "Yes Captain."

* * *

 

  
          They end up in front of Dumbo's flying elephants, and of course they have to ride them.  They all look ridiculous, crammed into the plastic rides, knees pulled up tightly to try and fit inside.  Bones, Kirk decides, is a terrible driver, and confiscates his joystick privileges halfway through the ride.  Spock is very calculating in his maneuvers- up, down, up, down- until Uhura steals the controls from him.  Sulu and Chekov seem to be having a war over who's driving in theirs, and as a result, their elephant bounces everywhere.  Scotty seems perfectly content to float at the top and grin down at them all.

          Kirk and Uhura agree (for once) on which ride to visit next, and because of this, they're easily able to convince the rest of the crew to go with them to the Winnie the Pooh ride.  The line is long, but it's worth it when Kirk points out that Chekov is a lot like their Tigger, and everyone has to laugh as they try to match people up to the other characters in the story.  Kirk tries to convince everyone that Bones is secretly rabbit, but the CMO is having none of it, and eventually, he accepts defeat, taking what he can get.

          By the time they make it out, it's beyond lunch time.  They decide to eat lunch in the area they've been holding out for this whole time- Tomorrowland.  It was built back in the 1960's, and is obviously very outdated, but it's interesting to see what the people had thought the future would be like then, and out of respect to Walt Disney's dreams, the space has stayed unaltered.

          Grabbing a quick lunch, they board a ride called the "people mover" and look around at the different rides, as well as the outdated predictions for the future.  (like the people mover- why change the name of public transport when it's the same thing?)  It's amusing, but interesting.  Maybe some of this stuff could still come true after all.

          The same thing happens with the carousel of progress.  Rooms have been added as the decades went on to keep it updated, but it's interesting to look back at how things were centuries ago, which (compared to now) was all but primeval.  Bones keeps muttering things about thanking God for medical advancements, which worries everyone around him a bit, but they leave him to his thoughts, and he's fine after a bit.

          The Buzz Lightyear ride quickly turns from a fun game to an intense competition.  Lazer beams are aimed with Starfleet-level accuracy at targets, everyone competing for the highest score.  There's only so high the scoreboard can count, though, so they don't count it against anyone (although Kirk brags loudly that he would have won had he been allowed more points, and Spock quietly asks him if that's a challenge, which shocks not only Jim, but everyone around them.)

          With the Astro orbiters, things work much like the Dumbo ride, save for the fact that they all pretend to captain their own ship, calling out orders and such, and they have to ride it twice so that everyone can get a chance to be in the front of the little tin rocket ships.

* * *

 

  
          It's about 15:00 when the crew decides to head for the ride they've saved for last because they've heard so much about it- the legendary Space Mountain.  The line is long, but they wait, hoping it'll be worth it.  Sulu insists on sitting in the front of the roller coaster when they make it to the ride (after nearly an extremely brutal hour), and everyone files in behind him, save for Uhura, Spock, and Scotty, who are moved into the next car.  

          Jim is grinning as the roller coaster disappears into the dark, the slowly starts to climb a hill.  He laughs when he hears, over the clanging of gears, Bones' voice- "Damnit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a thrill seeker!"

          The shouts and whizzing aren't scary, but they're intimidating- usually during something like this, they'd have lights or computer readouts or something to help control the ship.  Now, the controls are completely in someone else's hands, and they're going into this thing blind- literally.  They don't have much more time to think about that, though, as the coast begins to move, and Sulu is heard whooping from the front seat.  

          Bones finds himself gripping to the bar tightly, though he can see some idiot's hands up in the air just ahead of him, and he knows it's not Scotty, since he's behind him, and it's probably not Sulu, because he's the most sensible one of the three in front of him.  The frames could be anywhere, can't they tell?

          Jim, on the other hand, is loving it.  The thrill factor makes it his kind of ride, and he's embracing it, whooping and laughing the whole time.  Every once in a while, he laughs as Bones gives a startled yelp each time they're jostled in an unexpected direction, and he relaxes, enjoying the fast pace.

          It's something entirely new to Chekov.  He's been on roller coasters before, of course, but nothing like this.  It's dark, fast, loud, and violent.  He finds himself shaking out of adrenaline and nerves, so he decides to focus on the first and enjoy it.  

          And Sulu... Well, he chose the tactically best seat in the cart.  He has just enough view to see the track half a second before they turn, though his warnings are drowned out.  It's alright, though- he can always imagine he's in the middle of some big chase.  It makes it more interesting.

          It was when they exited the ride, quaking from adrenaline and chattering excitedly (sans Bones, who  crosses his arms in a sullen acceptance that yes, that actually was kind of fun.  It's not like he's going to admit it to Jim's face, though), that they get a glance at Spock and Uhura.  She seemed to have enjoyed it fine, but Spock.... The ride didn't seem to have gone over well with him.  He looks rather green as he comes off, though whether that's just him being flushed or motion sickness, Kirk can't tell.  Either way, it's not his fault if his finger slips again, and he adds two more souvenir photos to their collection.

* * *

 

  
          They grab a bite to eat before walking around some more.  They all laugh when they see  a photo op with Mickey Mouse, but before they know it, they're in line to have their picture taken with the character.  Chekov grins deviously at them before it's their turn, molding it into big doe eyes when he turns to meet the mouse.  When the photographer asks him how old he is, he replies with a cheery, proud smile, and a, "Seventeen, sir!  I'll be leaving for Starfleet in the fall!"

          He grins at the crew's confusion afterwords, handing Jim the photo to put with the rest of them.  "Kids getting their picture taken pay less than a group of adults would, I assumed.  And since it's my "last chance to have some fun before Starfleet," I didn't think he would try to con anything else out of us."  Someone lets out a low whistle somewhere, and Jim pats the kid on the shoulder.

          "You know, I have to wonder where you're learning this all from."

          He grins.  "I have my secrets, Captain."

* * *

 

  
          It's late, now, and they've made a complete circuit around the park.  Shrugging, Kirk smiles at them.  "Had a good time today?"

          Various "Yes!" responses chorus back to him.

          He sighs.  "We should probably start heading back.  We lost some time today, though we'll probably find a place to pull over and stop for the night, so that everyone can get some sleep."  He grins devilishly.  "But first-"

          Spock's eyes widen as the mouse ears hat drops down onto his head, and Kirk starts trying to flag down someone to take the picture.  Eventually, an older woman agrees, putting her handbag down by her feet to take the camera.  Kirk positions everyone around Spock, producing more mouse ears and dropping them ceremoniously onto everyone's heads and "ordering" them to smile at the camera.

          They thank the woman and leave the park, taking one last look back at the castle.  The monorail ride back is relatively quiet, but once they make it back to the RV, everyone starts talking all at once about their favorite parts.

          Kirk raises his hand, and they all quiet down.  "Alright, everyone- favorite part of the day, one at a time."

          Uhura's was seeing her childhood brought to life, but when Kirk grinned and insisted she pick something physical, she admitted to it being fantasyland and the Castle.  Scotty enjoyed Splash Mountain, while Bones enjoyed all of Frontierland, jokes be damned.  Chekov and Sulu both liked Space Mountain the best, though Chekov informed them that it was close with the Small World because of the song.  (A silent prayer went through them that he would have the sense not to start singing.)  It's down to Kirk and Spock now, and Kirk's is pretty easy- Tomorrowland.  Spock, on the other hand, takes time to think about his answer before carefully admitting that he did, in fact, enjoy Splash Mountain as well, and the crew struggles not to laugh too much at it.

* * *

 

    
          If someone were to ask James T. Kirk what he's learned on this road trip thus far, he would only have one answer- "I'm always right when it comes to detours, and sometimes, my crew needs them."  He's right about that, he realizes, as Uhura pulls off the highway, and they pick up a few motel rooms hours away, everyone nearly collapsing onto their beds immediately.

          (He can't wait to see Spock's face when the pictures show up on the bridge.  He even has the perfect spot already.)  
          

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.
> 
> Blame me and school.
> 
> I plan to upload more of these soon once I edit them.
> 
> And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the Zombie AU either. It's on the list.


End file.
